The Hogwarts Chat Site
by insaneHPaddict
Summary: Dumbledore has made a chat site......yeah....so....madness endures! yay! i suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

The Hogwarts Chat Site

The Hogwarts Chat Site

AlbusDumbledore: This is the Hogwarts Chat Site. You are not allowed to use your real name. You must make up a username. You can guess other people's usernames, but unless someone guesses your name, you may not tell your real name. I will delete this account after I finish this message. Have fun!

Tuesday, September 1, 1997

BoyWhoLived: Hello……am I the only one on?

ImHungry36: No….I'm on…..who are you?

Bookworm43: We're not supposed to reveal our names unless someone guesses it, remember?

ImHungry36: Yeah…..but I want to know who I'm talking to

TheVillageIdiot: Hey guys…what house are you guys in?

Bookworm43: WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO REVEAL OUR NAMES!

theVillageIdiot: I know…I just want to know what house you're in

BoyWhoLived: Gryffindor

ImHungry36: Same

Bookworm43: Same….

TheVillageIdiot: Same!

Prankster4Life: Hey people, what's crack-a-lacking?

YourWorstNightmare: We're in Gryffindor too!

Prankster4Life: Who likes Quidditch?

Bookworm43: WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO REVEAL OUR NAMES!!

YourWorstNightmare: Relax! We just want to figure out who everyone is……

Prankster4Life: ….because then we can play truth-or-dare

BoyWhoLived: We could just play truth-or-dare anyway….

Prankster4Life: I like the way you think……but we still want to know

YourWorstNightmare: Which reminds me…..you guys still haven't answered our question

ImHungry36: I love Quidditch

BoyWhoLived: Me too

Bookworm43: Well, I hate it

Prankster4Life: Bookworm43, I believe that you are our dear friend…….

YourWorstNightmare: …..Miss Hermione Granger. Are we right?

Bookworm43: Yeah…..Am I that obvious?

Prankster4Life: Well….

YourWorstNightmare: …..your username is Bookworm 43, you hate Quidditch, and…..

Prankster4Life: ……you want to follow the rules

Bookworm43: Oh

MoonFaerie39: Has anyone seen my Quibbler?

Bookworm43: Luna?

MoonFaerie39: Yeah?

Bookworm43: Oh……no, I haven't seen it

MoonFaerie39: Oh…..thank you…. bye Hermione

_**MoonFaerie39 has signed out**_

Bookworm43: Well, it's 10:43, I'm going to bed. Good night, everyone

Prankster4Life: Night

YourWorstNightmare: Night, 'Mione

BoyWhoLived: Talk to you guys tomorrow. Night

_**BoyWhoLived has signed out**_

_**Bookworm43 has signed out**_

ImHungry36: You guys going to bed too?

Prankster4Life: Well….

YourWorstNightmare: …..we have to get our beauty sleep, don't we?

ImHungry36: I guess…..well, good night

_**ImHungry36 has signed out**_

_**Prankster4Life has signed out**_

_**YourWorstNightmare has signed out**_

Wednesday, September 2, 1997

Chaser4Gryffindor: Why am I the only one on?

Chaser4ever: You're not. Are you Katie or Angelina?

Chaser4Gryffindor: Can't tell you, can I?

Chaser4ever: You suck

Chaser4Gryffindor: Hey! Next Quidditch practice, you're getting a Quaffle to the head

Chaser4ever: I would be scared, except you don't know who I am (evil grin)

Chaser4Gryffindor: Actually, I do (evil grin) if you're a Chaser for Gryffindor, which I know you are, and you're not me or Katie, then you must be…..Alicia!

Chaser4ever: Crap….but wait! You just told me your name!

Chaser4Gryffindor: Crap

Keeper4Puddlemere: Are you two getting ready to beat Slytherin's arses?

Chaser4Gryffindor: Oliver?

Keeper4Puddlemere: Yeah?

Chaser4Gryffindor: Hey! Yeah, me and Alicia and Katie and Ron and Fred and George and Harry are going to beat their little arses

Chaser4ever: Oliver…I thought this was a Hogwarts Chat Site

Keeper4Puddlemere: Yeah, but Dumbledore gave permission to me and some other people to go on it

Chaser4Gryffindor: Cool….listen, I gotta go. I have Transfiguration in 5 minutes and McGonagall'd kill me if I was late the first day

TartanLionness: Not exactly, but I'd give you detention……I hope your first practice is soon

Chaser4Gryffindor: Yes, Professor

_**Chaser4Gryffindor has signed out**_

_**Chaser4ever has signed out**_

Keeper4Puddlemere: Bye, Professor!

_**Keeper4Puddlemere has signed out**_

_**TartanLionness has signed out**_

4:36 pm

BoyWhoLived: Anyone on?

OverProtectiveBrothersSuck: Yeah…..Harry?

BoyWhoLived: Yeah?

Bookworm43: Oh hello Harry! And OverProtectiveBrothersSuck….are you Ginny?

OverProtectiveBrothersSuck: Crap…how did you guess?

Bookworm43: You only complain about them about 20 times a day

Prankster4Life: Oh, Ginny, you wound us deeply

OverProtectiveBrothersSuck: Fred?

Prankster4Life: I'm not Fred, I'm George

OverProtectiveBrothersSuck: Okay then, George

YouWorstNightmare: Just kidding. I'm George!

OverProtectiveBrothersSuck: Make up your minds!

PottersCameraBoy: Hey guys!

Prankster4Life: Who are you? We know for a fact Harry hates cameras and the newspaper and reporters and blah blah blah

BoyWhoLived: Colin?

PottersCameraBoy: Yes! Harry knows me well enough to know that I'm his absolute biggest fan

BoyWhoLived: Colin, you're creeping me out

PottersCameraBoy: Yes! I'm creeping Harry Potter out! Oh……sorry, Harry.

ImHungry36: Ok….that was weird

NewZealndGirl: Hey guys!

Bookworm43: Emmy?

NewZealndGirl: Yeah?

Bookworm43: Oh, hey!

ImHungry36: Who's Emmy?

Bookworm43: Emmy Brooke. She's a Gryffindor 4th year. I met her at Rock Climbing in Silver Spring.

ImHungry36: Where's that?

Bookworm43: It's a Muggle town. Anyway, I accidentally saw her wand, and we found out that we both went to Hogwarts, and we became friends

NewZealndGirl: Mione? What's Felix Felicis?

Bookworm43: It's liquid luck. Why?

NewZealndGirl: In Potions, I heard Dora Nott, Theodore Nott's little sister, say, 'I wish we had some Felix Felicis. It would be seriously helpful for the plan.'

BoyWhoLived: Wonder what plan it is?

Bookworm43: Yeah…..OMG! It's already 5:15! I need to work on my Moonstones essay! Bye guys! See you at dinner!

_**Bookworm43 has signed out**_

ImHungry36: Hermione works too much.

OverProtectiveBrothersSuck: Tell me about it. Me, Parvati and Lavender offered to give her a makeover once in 5th year, and she was like, 'I'd like to, but I have to work on the essay McGonagall gave us' 'When is it due?' 'In only a week!'

TheVillageIdiot: Wow…..is Luna on?

MoonFaerie39: Yes, I am……what is it, Neville?

TheVillageIdiot: Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday?

MoonFaerie39: All right. 

OverProtectiveBrothersSuck: How do you do that thingie? The smiley face?

MoonFaerie39: You do this : then ) but right next to each other

OverProtectiveBrothersSuck: Ok……..   !! Cool!!

MoonFaerie39: Neville?

TheVillageIdiot: Yeah?

MoonFaerie39: Should I wear my shoes with the angels on the sole? Angels on my soul, get it?

TheVillageIdiot: Ha ha….that's funny

MoonFaerie39: Thank you….oh…it's 5:45…..I have to go down to dinner….bye

_**MoonFaerie39 has signed out**_

TheVillageIdiot: I guess I should go down too bye guys

_**theVillageIdiot has signed out **_

NewZealndGirl: I should go too….

_**NewZealndGirl has signed out**_

_**PottersCameraBoy has signed out**_

_**BoyWhoLived has signed out**_

_**ImHungry36 has signed out**_

_**OverProtectiveBrothersSuck has signed out**_

8: 23 pm

NotAFerret,ADragon!: Anyone on?

Bookworm43: I am

NotAFerret,ADragon!: I meant anyone COOL on, Granger

OverProtectiveBrothersSuck: Rule 1 of dating me: No making fun of my friends or family

Bookworm43: Wait, you're going out with Malfoy?

BoyWhoLived: Yeah, she is

Bookworm43: Wait, how do you know about this?

BoyWhoLived: Caught them snogging

SherbertLemon72: So, how does everyone like the Chat Site?

BoyWhoLived: Professor Dumbledore?

SherbertLemon72: Yes, Harry?

BoyWhoLived: Nothing

Bookworm43: It's incredible!

ShebertLemon72: Glad you like it, Hermione

NotAFerret,ADragon!: Professor Dumbledore? When's the first Hogsmeade weekend?

SherbertLemon72: This weekend, I believe

NotAFerret,ADragon!: Ginny? Will you go with me?

OverProtectiveBrothersSuck: Sure! Thnx!

BoyWhoLived: Hermione?

Bookworm43: Yeah?

BoyWhoLived: Will you go with me?

Bookworm43: YES!!

BoyWhoLived: Thanks!

SherbertLemon72: Ah, young love…..

ElfCharm: Oh that's so sweet

Bookworm43: Professor Flitwick?

ElfCharm: Yes?

Bookworm43: Nothing

ColorfulChica: Is Ron on?

Bookworm43: I don't think so

OverProtectiveBrothersSuck: Why?

ColorfulChica: (Blush) Well, I kind of want to ask him to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend

BoyWhoLived: Lavender?

ColorfulChica: Yeah?

Bookworm43: Oh, I get it! Colorful Chica because your name is Lavender Brown!

ColorfulChica: Yeah! You're smart

ImHungry36: Don't we all know it

ColorfulChica: Ron?

ImHungry36: Yeah?

ColorfulChica: Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?

ImHungry36: Err….yeah, sure

ColorfulChica: Thanks! Bye guys

_**ColorfulChica has signed out**_

NotAFerret,ADragon!: Well, my bed is calling me. 'Night, Ginny

OverProtectiveBrothersSuck: 'Night, Draco

_**NotAFerret,ADragon! has signed out**_

_**OverProtectiveBrothersSuck has signed out**_

ImHungry36: Night people

BoyWhoLived: Sweet dreams

_**ImHungry36 has signed out**_

_**BoyWhoLived has signed out**_

ElfCharm: So, have you told Minerva yet?

SherbertLemon72: No

ElfCharm: You should

TartanLioness: Tell me what?

SherbertLemon72: Nothing

TartanLioness: All right…….

Tabby'sOldestBrother: Hi Lily! (A / N: Lily is McGonagall's nickname)

TartanLioness: Hi Hermes

TartanLioness: Don't you have anything better to name yourself than 'Tabby'sOldestBrother'?

Tabby'sOldestBrother: Well, it is a Hogwarts chat site, and I thought the students might want to know that they're talking to a McGonagall

TartanLioness: Okay………goodnight Albus, Filius, and Hermes. I'm going to bed

_**TartanLioness has signed out**_

_**Tabby'sOldestBrother has signed out**_

_**ElfCharm has signed out **_

_**SherbertLemon72 has signed out**_

_**Bookworm43 has signed out**_

­ Thursday, September 3, 1997

SlytherinPrincess: Theo? You on?

SnakeBoy101: Yeah

SlytherinPrincess: Have you stolen the Felix Felicis yet?

SnakeBoy101: Yep

PrettyPansy: I've set up the trap

SlytherinPrincess: Good!

ResidentEvil: Why isn't Draco in the plan?

SnakeBoy101: He's dating Weaslette. He'd definitely spill to the 'Dream Team'

ResidentEvil: Oh

ImCrabbe: wats te pln agin?

SnakeBoy101: We know that Weasel King wants to snog the Mudblood, so we're going to slip him some Felix Felicis. We're going to send the Mudblood and Weasel King each a love letter telling them to meet at the Astronomy Tower at 11. Then we're going to send Potter a letter saying that the Mudblood and Weasel King are meeting in the Tower at 11. Me and Blaise are going to hide up there and when Weasel King and the Mudblood show up, we'll hit them with a Kissing Curse. They'll have to kiss the one closest to them. Then hopefully Scarhead'll show up while they're kissing, and ……….. 

ImGoyle: wat dos te smili ting min?

SnakeBoy101: It means, idiot, that Weasel and Brown will break up, and Mudblood and Scarhead will break up, and that with one kiss, a 7 year friendship and the Dream Team will be broken up. That is what 'te smili ting' means. Can't you TRY to spell right?

ImGoyle: grmmer an spelin suk

ResidentEvil: Wow…………….I'm ashamed of you

ImGoyle: wat dos asamed min?

ResidentEvil: Never mind. I'm leaving…

_**ResidentEvil has signed off**_

_**SnakeBoy101 has signed off**_

SlytherinPrincess: Pansy?

PrettyPansy: Yeah?

SlytherinPrincess: You're dating Blaise, right?

PrettyPansy: Yeah….

SlytherinPrincess: I heard that the Mudblood was going to ask him out

PrettyPansy: Are you serious?

SlytherinPrincess: Totally……listen, I gotta go……..I'm meeting Theo and Blaise to review the plan

PrettyPansy: Can I come?

SlytherinPrincess: Sure….we're meeting in the Astronomy Tower at 5:30

PrettyPansy: Ok

_**SlytherinPrincess has signed off **_

_**PrettyPansy has signed off**_

_**ImCrabbe has signed off**_

_**ImGoyle has signed off**_

7:52 pm

GigglyTwin#1: Anyone on??

WestHamFan: I am

LuckoftheIrish: Me too

Ilovekitties: Me too!

GigglyTwin#1: Okay………WestHamFan, are you Dean?

WestHamFan: Yeah! How'd you know?

GigglyTwin#1: You're the only guy I know that supports West Ham

LuckoftheIrish: Same here

WestHamFan: Wait a second…the only people I've told about me supporting West Ham are Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati and Ginny

WestHamFan: GigglyTwin#1, are you Parvati?

GigglyTwin#1: OMG! Yeah! How did you know??

WestHamFan: You're the only one in said people that's a twin

GigglyTwin#1: Oh……listen, I have to go. I promised Milly that me and Lavender would give her a makeover….and she really needs one

Ilovekitties: Hey!

GigglyTwin#1: Sorry!

WestHamFan: Parvati, go to Hogsmeade with me? Please?

GigglyTwin#1: Sure! Bye!

_**GigglyTwin#1 has signed out**_

Ilovekitties: Well, I guess I have to go too…

_**Ilovekitties has signed out**_

LuckoftheIrish: Dean?

WestHamFan: Seamus?

LuckoftheIrish: Yeah! Do you have any idea what McGonagall was saying?

WestHamFan: No clue….maybe Hermione'll translate

TartanLioness: I wasn't speaking Gaelic, like I could have, so why do you need a translator?

WestHamFan: Wait, you speak Gaelic? As a first or second language?

TartanLioness: First language….and answer the question, please

Lily'sBrother: Hello, people!

LuckoftheIrish: Wait, are you Harry's mum's brother??

WestHamFan: Now Harry's on!

BoyWhoLived: I didn't know I had an uncle!

Lily'sBrother: You don't…..I'm…..wait, I can't tell you….but I'm not your uncle, Harry. Sorry

BoyWhoLived: Oh…..Dean!

WestHamFan: Sorry! I seriously thought he was your uncle!

BoyWhoLived: Now I'm going back to my abandoned Transfiguration essay

TartanLioness: Good

BoyWhoLived: McGonagall's on? Right, definitely going to my abandoned Transfiguration essay

_**BoyWhoLived has signed off**_

TartanLioness: Mr. Thomas, you still haven't answered my question yet

WestHamFan: Well…..sometimes….you're kind of hard to understand

LuckoftheIrish: Like, really hard to understand

TartanLioness: Okay….summary of what I took 40 minutes to say: Animaguses are witches and wizards that can transform into an animal at will. Sometimes several different animals

WestHamFan: Well, why didn't you just say that??

TartanLioness: It's extremely fun watching you get bored out of your minds

WestHamFan: WHAT??

Lily'sBrother: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

Lily'sBrother: Gotta go. Bye Dean, bye Seamus and bye Min

TartanLioness: Bye Apollo

Lily'sBrother: How did you know it was me instead of Mercury?!

TartanLioness: Mer already told me his username

Lily'sBrother: Humph

_**Lily'sBrother has signed out**_

WestHamFan: Who was that?

TartanLioness: Apollo

LuckoftheIrish: Apollo who?

TartanLioness: Can't tell you

WestHamFan: Why not?

TartanLioness: Didn't you read the message that Professor Dumbledore sent? You can't tell them each others names

WestHamFan: Crap

Bookworm43: You shouldn't curse

TartanLioness: Why not?

Bookworm43: Who are you?

WestHamFan: It's McGonagall

Bookworm43: Oh…..

_**WestHamFan has signed off**_

_**LuckoftheIrish has signed off**_

TartanLioness: Am I the only one on now?

PridefulSlytherin: No, I'm on

QuidditchAddict: So am I

TartanLioness: Okay….

SherbertLemon72: And so am I

SherbertLemon72: How are you 3 enjoying the Chat Site?

PridefulSlytherin: I just got on for the first time

QuidditchAddict: Same

TartanLioness: It's cool, I guess……Albus?

SherbertLemon72: Yes, Minerva?

TartanLioness: Why are they so unable to accept that I'm a normal human being?

Prof.Cat'sBrother: Because, my dear sister, you are not a normal human being. You are special (special crazy)

TartanLioness: I'm being serious, Mer

Prof.Cat'sBrother: Alright….then they haven't figured out that there's a person behind the mask

TartanLioness: Alright…..

SherbertLemon72: You know he's right, Tabby

QuidditchAddict: Yeah…..though I agree with Mercury that you're crazy

PridefulSlytherin: Yes, you are undoubtedly one insane cat

Bookworm43: I think you're a normal human being

TartanLioness: Thank you for the vote of confidence, whoever you are

Bookworm43: You know me

TartanLioness: Yeah…I know everyone in this school, remember? So that really doesn't help much

Bookworm43: Oh yeah……Professor Dumbledore, are we allowed to give hints?

SherbertLemon72: Not really, but this is a special case, so go for it

Bookworm43: Thanks!

TartanLioness: Ok, we know she's not on the staff

Prof.Cat'sBrother: Lils, I gotta go……I'm going over to Hermes's for dinner

TartanLioness: Alright….send my love to Alice, Carlisle and Jasper

Prof.Cat'sBrother: Alright….bye Lily

TartanLioness: Bye

_**Prof.Cat'sBrother has signed out**_

Bookworm43: Oh, **you're **the Lily that that guy was talking about. Harry told me about him

PridefulSlytherin: Oh, it's one of Potter's friends…..I'm leaving

_**PridefulSlytherin has signed out **_

QuidditchAddict: Ok, it's Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Malfoy, Parvati, Lavender, Dean, Seamus, Fred, George, Sirius or Remus

SherbertLemon72: I think I know who it is, but I won't tell

Bookworm43: Thanks!

TartanLioness: It's not Ron

Bookworm43: How do you know?

TartanLioness: Ronald Weasley would never give me a vote of confidence

Bookworm43: How do you know?

TartanLioness: Because every single time he leaves my classroom he calls me a bitch

Bookworm43: Not every time

QuidditchAddict: Ok, it's Hermione, Neville, Malfoy, Parvati, Lavender, Dean, or Seamus

SherbertLemon72: Should I just tell her?

Bookworm43: No!

TartanLioness: And it's obviously Hermione, Neville, Parvati or Lavender

Bookworm43: Why them 4?

TartanLioness: They're the only ones sensitive enough

Bookworm43: Oh……

QuidditchAddict: I personally think it's Hermione. Am I right?

Bookworm43: Yeah!

TartanLioness: Alright…thanks for the vote of confidence, then

Bookworm43: You're welcome. I need to go study now………

_**Bookworm43 has signed out**_

TartanLioness: She works too much

QuidditchAddict: Agreed

SherbertLemon72: I think she's like you, Minerva

TartanLioness: Well, yeah, I guess….but at least I played Quidditch

QuidditchAddict: Yeah, and you were pretty good at it, too……..especially when you threw the Quaffle at Malfoy's head…

TartanLioness: You're never going to let me forget that, are you?

QuidditchAddict: Nope! (Grins happily)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

OverProtectiveBrothersSuck: Slytherins are morons

BoyWhoLived: ?

OverProtectiveBrothersSuck: Look at 'Past IMs'

BoyWhoLived: Ok…..

BoyWhoLived: BLOODY HELL!!

Bookworm43: What happened?

BoyWhoLived: The Slytherins were trying to break me and you and Lavender and Ron up!

BoyWhoLived: Look at 'Past IMs'!

Bookworm43: Those jerks!

TartanLioness: What happened?!

OverProtectiveBrothersSuck: 2 words: 'Past IMs"

TartanLioness: All right………

TartanLioness: 100 points from Slytherin

OverProtectiveBrothersSuck: Thank you Professor!

_**OverProtectiveBrothersSuck has signed off**_

Bookworm43: I can't believe they wanted to do that to us!

BoyWhoLived: You can't?

BoyWhoLived: Professor?

TartanLioness: Yes, Mr. Potter?

BoyWhoLived: Did you really play Quidditch? And did you really hit Malfoy on the head?

TartanLioness: I am going to kill Ro

BoyWhoLived: I'll take that as a yes 

QuidditchAddict: Please don't hurt me!

TartanLioness: I hate you

Bookworm43: Professor?!

_**TartanLioness has signed off**_

BoyWhoLived: Madam Hooch?

QuidditchAddict: Yeah?

BoyWhoLived: Did Professor McGonagall really hit Malfoy in the head?

QuidditchAddict: giggle yeah – she was a Chaser and a pretty good one at that – she had the perfect Chaser build: long and gangly we actually made fun of her a lot because she was constantly tripping over her own feet

BoyWhoLived: Seriously?!

QuidditchAddict: Yeah……..don't tell her I told you, okay? She'd kill me…….

BoyWhoLived: OK, I won't

QuidditchAddict: Thanks!

_**QuidditchAddict has signed off**_

BoyWhoLived: Gotta go – dinner

Bookworm43: Oh yeah…..

_**BoyWhoLived has signed off**_

_**Bookworm43 has signed off**_

--

HowlAtTheMoon: Hello?

EscapedConvict: Moony?

HowlAtTheMoon: Sirius?

EscapedConvict: Hey, Remus!

HowlAtTheMoon: How's Alison?

EscapedConvict: She's good…..how's Tonks?

ChangingFaces: I'm good!

EscapedConvict: Dora?

ChangingFaces: Emailing you a punch……

EscapedConvict: cackles evilly You can't send punches through the OWWW!! That hurt!

ChangingFaces: Good 

DefyGravity: Go Tonks!

ChangingFaces: Alison?

DefyGravity: Hey

ChangingFaces: Remus?

HowlAtTheMoon: Yes?

ChangingFaces: E-kiss……

EscapedConvict: Do you have to do that in front of me??

ChangingFaces: Hmmmm…….yeah

EscapedConvict: You suck

TheInnerEye: Sirius Black……what you fear will indeed come to pass……….and what you want shall be gone from you forever!

EscapedConvict: What? You mean you'll never stop making prophecies?! Ahhhh!!

_**TheInnerEye has signed off**_

DefyGravity: That wasn't very nice, Sirius

EscapedConvict: Are you talking to me??

DefyGravity: No, I'm talking to the little voices in my head. Yes, I'm talking to you, moron!

HowlAtTheMoon: Well, as fun as it is listening to Sirius and Alison's bickering, I'm afraid I have to go – Tonks, our usual time?

ChangingFaces: Yeah 

EscapedConvict: Ewwww……

_**HowlAtTheMoon has signed off**_

_**ChangingFaces has signed off**_

DefyGravity: Sirius?

EscapedConvict: Yeah?

DefyGravity: Nothing…..

EscapedConvict: Ok………Alison?

DefyGravity: Yeah?

EscapedConvict: Do you really hear little voices in your head?

DefyGravity: sigh

_**DefyGravity has signed off**_

EscapedConvict: Women……..

_**EscapedConvict has signed off**_

--

ConstantVigilance: Hello….is anyone on this stupid contraption?

SherbertLemon72: Hello, Alastor

Black'sInTibet: Hey

Motherof7: Hello, Albus, Alastor, Kingsley

SherbertLemon72: Hello, Molly

TheSmartOne: Hello, Mother

Motherof7: Percy?

TheSmartOne: Yes, Mother?

Motherof7: That could hurt your siblings feelings

TheSmartOne: But they know it's true

Motherof7: Percival Benjamin Weasley!

TheSmartOne: Ok, ok!

_**TheSmartOne has signed off**_

SherbertLemon72: Are Percy and Miss Clearwater still together?

Motherof7: Percy proposed, and Penelope accepted!

ConstantVigilance: Isn't Clearwater a Auror?

Motherof7: Yes…….

ConstantVigilance: Good choice, that

_**ConstantVigilance has signed off**_

SherbertLemon72: Congratulations, Molly!

Motherof7: Thank you……I have to go, Penelope's arriving soon

_**Motherof7 has signed off**_

TartanLioness: Hello, Albus, Kingsley

SherbertLemon72: Hello, Minerva

Black'sInTibet: Hello, Professor McGonagall

_**Black'sInTibet has signed off**_

SherbertLemon72: Well……

TartanLioness: I have to go….I've got 50 3 foot essays to grade

_**TartanLioness has signed off**_

_**ShebertLemon72 has signed off**_

--

BoyWhoLived: Hermione?

Bookworm43: Yes?

BoyWhoLived: What's that potion that I use for magical cuts?

Bookworm43: Essence of murtlap……why? Does your hand hurt?

BoyWhoLived: Yeah……I hate Umbridge

TartanLioness: Same…….

Bookworm43: Really? Why?

TartanLioness: 3 reasons: 1, She hurt my Gryffindors. 2, she hurt me. And 3, She's a stuck up little brat

TabbysOldestBrother: Awww……..Minerva……..

TartanLioness: Shut up, Hermes

TabbysOldestBrother: Ah! Madam! You wound me deeply!

TartanLioness: Build a bridge and get over it, Hermes

TabbysOldestBrother: Awww…….

TartanLioness: E-punch

TabbysOldestBrother: OWWW!!

Bookworm43: How did she hurt you?

TartanLioness: In 7th year, Master Vives caught me punching a Slytherin who had insulted my family. Since Umbridge was a prefect, Vives let her take over my detentions. She made me write lines with the blood quill. I still have the scars.

BoyWhoLived: Are you serious?!

TabbysOldestBrother: You never told me that!

TartanLioness: Yeah, because you're way too overprotective of me

_**TabbysOldestBrother has signed off**_

BoyWhoLived: Wow…….

_**BoyWhoLived has signed off**_

Bookworm43: What did she make you write?

TartanLioness: "I will not beat up Slytherins."

_**Bookworm43 has signed off**_

_**TartanLioness has signed off**_


End file.
